Sōka-ten (Frozen Flower)
by Harley Serenity Black
Summary: Toshiro is sent to the Human World for unknown reasons. While there, he meets the strange Yuki Hio, a former figure skater with a big secret! But will Toshiro help her or turn her in when he learns it? And will Yuki warm up to the ice hearted Captain as they spend more time together? ToshiroXOC Only slight Romance. Rated T to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I know, I write a lotta bleach Fanfics...But I enjoy writing them and I hope you guys enjoy reading them. I own none of these guys only Yuki and her zanpakuto. Who's name and Shikai and Bankai names come from google translate...I'm so sorry...Please forgive me...Anyway to the story, please R&R, favorite and follow! Translations at the end!**

_Yuki skated forward on the smooth ice, her back straight, her head up, her knees bent, her pelvis straight and her feet pushing behind her before she T-stopped in front of the judges. They nodded once in approval, and the music began to blare through the speakers._

_Yuki smiled softly as she performed the many difficult steps, jumps and spins. Her elements were flawless, fast and elegant. They all watched her in awe, this girl only fifteen, was close to an Olympics' standard. Yuki started into her favourite spin, layback. Her free leg extended behind her, her arms over her head and her back arched, it was done to perfection. The music ended and Yuki stood still in her finishing pose, inhaling the cool air and still keeping her soft smile. The room burst into applause, she curtsied a few times before skating off the ice. Her coach, Hamasaki Ichiru, grinned as he patted her back and handed her a ski coat_

_"Nice one Yuki"_

_"Thanks" she smiled and pulled on the coat "Any mistakes?"_

_He shook his head "Again flawless"_

_She nodded and they listened in on the score. 6 across the board. Yuki smiled, she had won the nationals. Ichiru guided her to their corner and she slipped on the black track pants and black jacket with the Japanese flag on the back. Quickly, she unlaced her battered skates and dried the blades almost lovingly before slipping on the ice blue guards. Ichiru led her to the cafe where they bought tea and waited for the award ceremony. Yuki relaxed, breathing in her warm tea and icy air. She closed her eyes and found herself slipping into sleep only to be awoken by someone shaking her shoulder..._

"Yuki! Get up we're gonna be late!" Akari shouted in her ear

Yuki's icy blue eyes with dark blue flecks fluttered open. She groaned, why did she always have that dream of that day one and a half years ago? She sat up, her chin length, sharply cut hair messy from bed head

"What the hell Akari? It's Saturday"

"No, it's Friday morning" Akari sighed, her hand on her hip and her uniform crinkled a little

Yuki's eyes widened, she leaped out of her bed, pulled on the uniform on the floor, dragged a brush through her hair and started applying eyeliner while Akari made her lunch and breakfast. The two girls ran out of the apartment and ran all the way to Karakura High. They grabbed their books from their lockers and sat down in the class, luckily they were a few minutes early so Yuki got a chance to eat the breakfast muffin. Akari grinned

"Even though it's a stale cranberry muffin, the figure skater devours it in a matter of moments"

"Shut up Akari" Yuki mumbled through the muffin

Akari was about to continue teasing her when the teacher slammed her hands down on the desk at the top of the class

"Ok class, new student today. His name is Tōshirō Hitsugaya and he just transferred here so I hope you guys will be friendly"

They boy walked in and Yuki heard Akari sigh; He had bright turquoise eyes and unusual spiky white hair, he looked maybe slightly taller than Yuki herself and though he had a youthful appearance he seemed...aged. Akari pretty much drooled over the boy, Yuki sighed and the teacher continued

"Tōshirō, you'll sit next to Yuki. Yuki please raise your hand"

Yuki raised her fishnet gloved hand and leaned back in her chair. For a few seconds, they made eye-contact and Yuki felt something like a shiver go down her spine. Tōshirō walked to the back of the class and sat down in a state of boredom. Throughout the whole class, Yuki could feel those strange eyes on her. As soon as the bell ringed signalling break, Yuki got up and got her books and lunch in her locker, Akari followed suit

"The new boy's hot" Akari said

Yuki sighed "Akari, that's what you say about every boy who walks into this school"

"So you don't think he's hot?"

"Sure he's eye catching but dating isn't my thing and it never will be"

Akari shook her head but said nothing, the two sat down on the windowsill in the classroom and ate lunch quietly until Akari was taken home early for some reason or another. So Yuki took out a book, sat with her legs stretched out over the windowsill and read.

* * *

Tōshirō watched the girl in interest, she had no spiritual energy but yet, she was intriguing. Her overall appearance was normal, black sharply cut hair coming down to her chin, skin that was white as freshly fallen snow and ice blue eyes with a shade darker of blue flecks. She was a little smaller than Tōshirō himself but was of athletic build and seemed like the kind of person that mainly kept to themselves. Her book was Alice's adventures in wonderland, the hardback cover was worn with use and the spine was close to peeling off. Her eyes seemed to be bright as she read the words. Humans were strange, getting so wrapped up in books about magic that they didn't notice the magic around them. The bell rang, Yuki leaped off the windowsill and landed quite gracefully before returning to her seat. Just as the teacher came in, it started to snow. Tōshirō saw Yuki's face melt into a soft smile, she didn't pay attention for the rest of the day.

* * *

The last bell rang, Yuki leapt out of her seat and ran outside to the falling snow. Someone's shoulder nudged her

"Hey, Yuki-chan, why did you sprint outta the classroom like that?" Ichigo asked

"Well, I love snow, so I ran outta there so I could be in it"

"Well fine then, Yuki-chan, have a nice weekend" he called out as he walked home

Yuki shook her head and smiled a little before she turned and walked back to her apartment. Her mom, as usual was in China working with some business and her dad, she never knew. One night stand, enough said. Yuki let herself in and threw her bag on the floor. She changed into a black skirt with ruffles, a black t-shirt with a skull on the front, black and red stripy tights and black military boots. Her hair was a bit messier than usual but she didn't bother brushing it. Yuki made herself a sandwich and sat crossed legged in front of the television, watching anime as she ate.

Her skating career had come to a sudden end when her knee was shattered. Yuki considered her life worthless, her dreams shattered along with her knee and Olympics out of her reach. Yuki found life boring and dull, after the incident, she became what most would call a 'Goth' though despite her appearance and bitter inner emotions, Yuki was her usual friendly self on the outside.

A wave of something came over Yuki, her head shot up and her pupils expanded a bit. She leapt from her seat and ran to her room, she grabbed the Soul Candy hidden under her mattress and took one. Her Soul separated from her body which stood still, like a soldier

"Protect yourself, let no one in"

The body nodded and Yuki did shunpō out of the apartment. Her shihakushō flowed behind her, the sleeves elbow length showing she had one elbow length, fingerless black tekkō on one arm and a black leather glove on the other hand. Her black obi tied the shihakushō and her hair was held back by a black lace hair band. On her back, she had a white scabbard which held her zanpakutō that had a black guard, an ice blue hilt and a lacy black ribbon flowing from the hilt. She arrived at the scene, a Hollow was standing in the centre of a forest clearing, his back to her. Yuki cleared her throat

"Turn and face me"

The Hollow only turned its head slightly, it resembled a spider of sort

"Oh!" it giggled in a sick excited way "I'm very lucky today, having two dinners"

Yuki smirked "I'm afraid you just ate your last" she withdrew her zanpakutō and stood in a fighting stance

"Oh, my, my, my, a Shinigami. How fun for me"

The Hollow turned so it fully faced her, it raised one of its spider-like legs and it changed into a knife. Yuki held her zanpakutō out in front of her with her right hand, the blade turned to the left

"Uzumaki, shirayukihime no joō" she chanted

The lacy black ribbon turned white and flew off the blade, it swirled and seemed to expand to a colossal size before separating. It surrounded the Hollow, creating a snow blizzard. The Hollow panicked, all it could see was the blizzard, it waved its knife-like leg around, hoping to catch the Shinigami but little did it know was that the Shinigami could see through the blizzard. Yuki leapt high above the ground, she raised her zanpakutō high above her head and slashed down on the Hollow. Almost killing it instantly...

* * *

Tōshirō watched from afar, a treetop to be exact. Masking his spiritual pressure as he watched the girl fight the Hollow. No doubt about it, it was Yuki though something was wrong with her eyes, the irises were almost black, there was only an ice blue ring surrounding the black. Yuki withdrew her zanpakutō and left the scene via shunpō. Tōshirō was about to send a report to the Soul Society but decided against it

'I'll just watch her for a while, before I report' he thought to himself 'Maybe find out a few things about Yuki Hio'

* * *

**TADA!  
Ok I promised Translations so  
Uzumaki, shirayukihime no Joo = Swirl Snow White Queen  
Shihakusho = Are the Shinigami robes  
Shunpo = Flash Step **

**And that's all I see the need to translate**

**Please R&R and so on! I hope you guys liked it and I don't mind what you say in your review just be 100% honest**

**Have a nice day/evening!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU! For the reviews, followers and favourites! It make me sooo happy that you guys like my writing! I know, I so giddy right now hee hee hee hee hee!  
Anyway to the story! Please enjoy, review, favourite and follow! Thank you for reading**

Yuki's eyes fluttered open, she was in a room with black walls and a worn mahogany floor. She was lying in the centre of the room, to her left was a mahogany wardrobe, her right a bed with ice-blue quilts and bedding, in front of her was the door and behind her was an alcove where a rug sat. Propped against the walls of the alcove were pillows and throws in the colours of black, deep purple, deep crimson and ice blue. Yuki groaned as she sat up, her room was cold. Slowly, she turned her head and saw on the clock that hung on the wall, 2.a.m.  
She frowned, the last thing she remembered was watching anime in the living room/ kitchen at around six o' clock. When did she come here and how come she had been asleep on her bedroom floor? Blackout maybe? But they don't last for eight hours, do they?  
Sighing, a little, Yuki went to the kitchen and got a glass of water, she bit her lip as she checked the missed calls and messages on her phone from her mom and Akari; Akari mainly. She quickly texted Akari, saying she was alright and that she had fallen asleep unexpectedly. Yuki threw the phone on the couch, changed into her black tank top and pyjama shorts before grabbing her book from her bag and curling up in the alcove in her room. For a while, it was quiet and Yuki was peaceful, before something began whispering in her head

_Shinigami...Daughter...Traitor...Failure...Unpredictable...Zanpakutō...YUKI!_

The words kept being said in her mind, whispers at first but they became louder and louder until Yuki couldn't take it anymore. She screamed...

Tōshirō heard the scream from the balcony outside her apartment. He had followed her home those eight hours before. She had returned to her Gigai and almost immediately her knees buckled, her body went limp and she collapsed. Tōshirō entered to check that the girl was still alive, completely healthy. But why would she collapse if she was healthy? He carried her to her room, and laid her down on the floor. Again, she had no spiritual pressure coming off her. To make sure nothing happened, Tōshirō stayed by the apartment and there he was now, hearing the girl scream. Quickly he knocked on the balcony door, this seemed to get Yuki's attention. She stared at him, her eyes wide and watery from fear and crying, her whole body shaking. He opened the door and let himself in

"Are you ok?"

"You're in my house" she whispered, more to herself than anyone else "Why?"

She shook her head, stood up with her arms crossed over her chest and glared "Why the hell are you in my apartment?"

"I..uh.." he didn't expect her to recover so quickly "You were screaming, I came to make sure you were all right"

"How did you get on the balcony?"

"The roof"

"Why were you on the roof?"

"I was on the roof making sure bloody Hollows weren't going to get you while you were unconscious"

"Hollows?" she frowned "What the hell are Hollows?"

"You fought one earlier on"

"I'm sorry I don't play video games, so you must be mistaken" she said calmly but Tōshirō finally sensed what he was looking for, her spiritual pressure. It was strong, cold but seemed gently in a way

"Will you listen to me?" he asked, slightly exasperated

"About a stupid video game? No! Get out of my apartment" she shouted, her spiritual pressure growing stronger by the minute,

"You're a Shinigami Yuki!" he shouted"You can't hide it"

"You pervert!" she shouted "Looking in my dream diary when I was asleep"

Dream diary? Tōshirō mentally shrugged it off "I'm telling you the truth! Yuki you are a Shinigami, please will you listen"

"NO!" she screamed at him, her spiritual pressure rose high so quickly and unexpectedly, it knocked him off his feet

He needed her to cover it or someone was going to notice, knowing his luck, probably a Hollow. He quickly got back on his feet, grabbed Soul Candy and slammed his palm into her face. She swallowed. Her soul separated from her body which looked around for instructions. Yuki had gone paler than her usual skin colour somehow. He stood his arms crossed over his chest; her breathing became faster and ragged. He sighed, took a Soul Candy himself and he stepped gracefully out of the Gigai.

Yuki's pupils expanded and her face became emotionless, as he had expected. Before she could draw her zanpakutō, he grabbed her wrist and twisted. She gasped a little in pain and swung her leg to kick him. Her foot connected with the side of his head. Momentarily, knocking him off balance. She quickly twisted her own wrist that Tōshirō held, a sickening crack filled the room, limply, her hand slid from his and she quickly snapped it back into place and backed away

"You are a threat, threats must be disposed of" she said while drawing her zanpakutō

Tōshirō knew he had to get her away from there, before anyone noticed. He quickly drew Hyōrinmaru, a flicker of a smile graced Yuki's lips. He stood like he was about to fight, before using shunpō to lure the girl out of the apartment. Luckily, she fell for his bait. He quickly led her to a forest clearing and turned to see she was holding her zanpakutō with her right hand and had the blade pointed towards her left arm

"Uzumaki, Shirayukihime no joō"

Tōshirō saw the blade turn snow white, the guard turn white and form a snowflake and the lace ribbon turn white as it detached itself from the hilt. Tōshirō knew what was coming next. He held out his zanpakutō and said

"Ryōjin Hyōheki"

The ice wall formed in front of Tōshirō and prevented Yuki's attacks. She propelled herself off the wall and skidded to a stop, a bit breathless. She raised her zanpakutō and ran at Tōshirō, the two blades clashed and fought. Yuki's attacks were fast, flawless but graceful. Tōshirō was impressed that the young girl had such a high technique. But something about it was familiar to Tōshirō, too familiar. Eventually, when there was an opening, Tōshirō chanted

"Rokui Hyōketsujin"

Five snowflake-shaped ice crystals appeared in front of Tōshirō in a pentagon pattern, Yuki ran into it, oblivious to the trap and was encased in a large pillar of ice. Her face was a mix of confusion and defeat. Tōshirō stood in front of the pillar

"Where did you train?"

Her face was completely straight as she stayed silent, Tōshirō sighed

"I'm not letting you out until you answer"

She remained silent, Tōshirō sighed again "And you'll just be a sitting target to enemies, your reputation will be ruined and you will be remembered as the sitting duck"

Her left eye twitched a little "I was trained by my father" she answered in a robotic voice

"Who was your father?"

Silence again, Tōshirō frowned "Fine, where did you train?"

"Hueco Mundo"

Tōshirō's eyes widened and he banged his fist hard against the ice

"Tell me who your father was, now!"

She smirked a little, and remained silent. Tōshirō squinted a little through the ice

"Why do you forget everything, every time you return to your Gigai?"

"I am a failure, I do not deserve the mercy I was given"

"What do you mean?"

"I am a failure, I do not deserve the mercy I was given"

Tōshirō was too tired to figure out what she meant, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose

"Look, I'm going to release you but I you are going to have your hands bound, agreed?"

Yuki nodded, Tōshirō broke the ice and quickly bound her hands in rope. He dragged her back to her apartment and a sudden thought struck him

'If she forgets every time she returns to her Gigai, how do I convince her?'

"I will write a note to myself, explaining your presence, I will not argue with myself" she said, seeming to know what he was thinking

Tōshirō unbound her hands and she set to writing a note, a very long note. Finally she signed it and returned to her Gigai, again, it fell to the ground but Tōshirō managed to catch it before it hit the ground. He carried her to her bed and laid her down on it, she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Tōshirō then went into the living room and returned to his Gigai. Funnily he was tired, he lay down on the couch and soon fell into a deep sleep.

**As always, translations**

**Ryōjin Hyōheki = Woven-ice wall**

**Rokui Hyōketsujin = Six-clothed Ice binding-array**

**Uzumaki, Shirayukihime no joō = Swirl Snow White Queen**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I hope you guys continue to read and so on!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Sorry, I haven't updated this in ages. I may have spelling mistakes as my left wrist is fractured...skating. That's all I gonna say. Anyway the rest of the story is either gonna be told in either Toshiro's or Yuki's POV. So anyway to the story, please enjoy**

**Yuki's POV**

My eyes flutter open. I'm lying on my bed in my room with one hell of a headache thumping and a dry throat. I swing my legs over the side of my bed and yawn. My whole body is stiff and tired. I pad into the kitchen and see someone lying on the couch. I freeze as I take in the spiky white hair, turquise eyes and tanned skin. Why the hell is Toshiro Hitsugaya on my couch? I scan my memory, he came in through the balcony and made me take this pill and then I was wearing these funny robes and someone who looked like me was standing over me and...Oh dear lord. I'm going mad.

Toshiro stirs and stiffly gets up "There's a note for you on the counter" he yawns

I turn and see an envelope on the black marble counter. I snatch it up and tear it open

_Yuuki_

_I know that this is strange but I need you to go and open your old black sketchpad. As you know, you were kidnapped a year ago and "held for ransom" I'll tell you now, that was a lie. You went away with your father when he promised to heal your knee. He lied, he trained you in your Soul form to become a Shinigami, but he wanted you to kill all official Shinigami. In as little as 6 months, he taught you Hakuda, Kido, Shunpo, your Shikai and Bankai and excellent swordsmanship. But you react too sensitively to Spiritual Pressure and was deemed a failure. You returned home and your mother, Madoka, wiped your mind of those six months. Her Kido was strong though you still react to Spiritual Pressure. This is why you have a gap in your memory. If you want this gap back, talk to your mother, ask her to reverse the Kido. Though I will warn you, the memory will be painful.  
It is necessary that you listen to these words  
From,  
Your Soul _

I shake when I realise it's my own hand-writing. I turn to Toshiro

"What drug did you give me?"

He smirks "I didn't give you any drug, so what did you write to yourself?"

I throw the letter at him which he reads intently

"Black sketchpad?"

I go into my room, lift up the floorboard and take out the large box. I lift the lid, painful memories sting in my mind. All my medals, trophies, lock of my dad's hair and finally I see the black sketchpad at the bottom. I lift the first page and frown, the first picture is of a sandy landscape with a strange moon. The second, a katana. The third, a shadowed male figure. The fourth, a scythe with a strange snowflake-like edging. The fifth, a white rabbit with dark blue eyes that have a snowflake pattern in ice blue. The sixth, a girl with long brown hair secured with a white comb with frozen red roses, a white kimono tied with an ice-blue obi belt, dark blue eyes with ice blue flecks. She looks a lot like me. And that's the final drawing. I haven't touched the sketchpad for a year, I haven't even looked in it. Toshiro looks over my shoulder

"You're a good artist" he comments "Is that Shirayukihime no joo?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Then I'm going to have to talk to Madoka Hio" he says decidedly

I laugh and push him out my bedroom door "Have fun searching in China"

He's about to retort when the doorbell rings. He frowns and I approach the door and look through the key hole, a woman with strawberry blonde hair, a...curvacious figure and blue eyes is standing looking bored. I turn to Toshiro

"You know her?"

"Sadly" he mutters under his breath and opens the door

"Captain!" she squeals crushing him into her chest "I got so worried when you said urgent business and then I had to come here and then some guys were staring and then I pressed this button and I thought it was an alarm and then I thought I was in trouble and then you answered the door"

"Can't...breath...baka" Toshiro gasps

"Whoopsies" she smiles releasing him and then she turns to me "Ooooo, Captain didn't tell me you had a girlfriend"

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro shouts, his face turning fire engine red

She hugs me then, Toshiro wasn't exaggriating, you really cannot breath

"My names Rangiku Matsumoto, I see you've already met my Captain *cough* your new boyfriend"

"Yuki Hio" I gasp "And I ain't his girlfriend"

She pulls out of the hug and pouts "Awww, but you'd be such a cute couple"

"I am not dating him" I glare

"Fine" she sighs "For now at least"

And she strolls in and falls down on the couch, her legs waving in the air "I need new clothes"

Toshiro mutters something under his breath and stands over her "I trust the paperwork is all done"

"Of course Captain" she says "Who do you take me for?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Toshiro glares

Before she can answer I interrupt "Ah, just wondering, why the hell are you guys here?"

They both look at me

"I was ordered by Captain" Matsumoto says

"Doesn't your letter say why?" Toshiro asks

"You read it, it only told me to look at pointless sketches of-"

"Your zanpakuto spirit and Heuco Mundo and a shadowed figure"

I shake my head "Why am I getting comfortable talking about this? Look it just told me to ask my mom about-"

"The Kido spell she put on you that wiped your memory"

"That's powerful Kido" Rangiku states

"And she's in China" I say "Doing her job like she has been for a year"

"You haven't seen your mom for a year?" Rangiku asks, eyes wide with disbelief

"Yeah" I shrug "She sends over money for food and bills"

"So you live alone?"

I nod

"Yay! Captain we've gotta place to crash"

"What?" I'm confused by her assumption that I'll let them stay

"Begs getting the biggest bedroom" she calls out

Toshiro sighs "You have two guest rooms right?"

I shake my head "Only one spare room, my mom's and mine"

"Can someone stay in your mom's?"

"NO!" I shout "She said to have it ready and clean for her for when she comes back"

"She hasn't come here for a year"

"Doesn't...mean that s-she won't t come bac-k to-morrow" I stammer

"What does she work as?"

"I..." I think hard "I honestly don't know"

"Hmm, Matsumoto, come here a second"

"Yes Captain" she peeps her head around the door, "I was just gonna have a bath, Yuki would you mind doing my hair?"

"Wha-wha-t-t?" I stutter, she wants me to do her hair?

"Do you recognize Yuki?" Toshiro sighs

She frowns, approaches me in an ill-fitting dressing gown and holds my shoulders

"I sense...Madoka Aizen"

"Who's she?" Toshiro and I ask at the same time

"She was Aizen's wife, but she died a while ago"

"My mother's name is Madoka Hio"

"How long ago?"

"Ehhh, give or take 200-250 years"

"What was she? What seat? What squad?"

Rangiku's eyebrows knit together in concentration "Um, 3rd seat 5th Squad"

"How was her Kido?"

Rangiku shrugs "Beats me, I barely knew her. Now, Yuki to my hair"

I get dragged to my bathroom where the bath is filled with steaming, bubbly hot water. Rangiku slips off the bathrobe and climbs in and sighs

"Sooooooo nice, I got all sweaty going from the Soul Society to here"

I drag a stool over and start massaging her hair with shampoo, "Your line of duty must be hard"

"Uh huh, now tell me about yourself Yuki. Every single detail"

"Well, I was born in Tokyo on the 24th of December. My mother raised me single handedly and worked at a business, she got promoted but had to go to China for work when I was twelve but I stayed here for my skating career"

"Skating career?"

"Yeah, I started when I was four and was aiming for the Olympics"

"What happened?"

"My knee was smashed"

"How?"

"Some guy tried to mug me almost two years ago, had a crowbar"

"Police catch him?"

"No"

"Oh, well continue"

"I won the nationals, internationals and was going to worlds when my knee was smashed. The doctors did a great job, I can walk and run but I can't skate anymore. A year ago, I was kidnapped and apparently held for ransom for six months but apparently I was in Heuco Mundo or whatever you call it. I was returned, the doctors claimed I had traumatic amnesia and here I am"

"Wow, you had it tough for a human"

I chuckle "Says the soldier"

"Says the lieutenant of the tenth squad thank you very much" Rangiku corrects

We both laugh, even though I just met Rangiku, I feel myself welcoming her as a strange, crazy and strong friend.

**I'm so sorry for the late updates! Gomenasai, anyway I'll try to update more often**

**Please R&R and favorite and follow**

**Thanks for reading so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, long time no update, please enjoy and so on, you guys know the drill**

**Yuki's POV**  
Finally, the sleeping arrangements were made. I am sharing my room with Rangiku and Tōshirō gets the spare room. I made a basic dinner that Rangiku said was bland but ate anyway. I cleaned up and reluctantly lent Rangiku some of my mom's clothes. I set up the spare room and called Akari telling her that I was away tomorrow. And now I'm lying in my room, listening to my iPod to block out the world. Rangiku is sprawled next to me, a bit of drool coming from her mouth. I close my eyes and fiddle with a strand of my hair. I need to dye it again, keep it black. I wish it was naturally black, so I would share no resemblance to my father. I remember my mom saying I look just like her except I have my dad's chestnut brown hair. Sadly. I sigh and take out my earphones. The bright moon is shining in through the open curtains, it's quite nice. Slowly, snow falls. I go to the window and kneel in front of it, I watch the snow drift through the air before landing on the ground. My head begins to hurt and I wince a little, I quickly get up and pad into the kitchen. I search through the medical cabinet until I find the pain killers. I pop one out of the pack and take it with a swig of water. I slid down against the kitchen cabinets and lean my head back. Breathing slowly until the pain begins to fade a little. I close my eyes and sigh a little in relief, until the pain comes back like a thousand stabbing daggers. I curl up as I can't breathe, I can't think. All around me as the room flickers, turning back and forth between my kitchen and a traditional Japanese house. I try to cry out when blood splatters begin to appear in my blurry vision.

I'm then, completely surrounded by this strange vision. I'm in a traditional Japanese house, snow is falling outside the window and blood splatters are everywhere. I turn and see a lump below me, I reach out and touch something cold. I blink a few times to try and make my vision adjust quicker. I cover my mouth to stop the scream escaping from my throat, as I see a dead body. Old, wrinkled face deathly white, greying long hair escaping from its tie and kimono red with blood. I bend down, shaking, and brush a wisp of hair away from its face. An undeniably female face stares back at me with blank and lifeless eyes. I swallow and let my eyes look at the red stain on her kimono. I see the incision of a sharp object, which is no longer there. I stand up again, and follow a trail of blood that leads from her body to a door. I force each of my footsteps until I'm standing right in front of the door, I slide a fraction open and see a flash of a white haori. Someone tall with a long sleeved white haori and brown hair has their back facing me. I am about to call out when a hand clamps over my mouth and wraps their other hand around my waist. They quickly pick me up and the whole world passes by in a flash, too quickly. I feel sick and dizzy and the person holding me, drops me. I land on my feet only to be picked up again, my head is buried into their shoulder. I hear someone whisper

"Go to sleep, Yuki, please"

My eyes close and when I open them, I'm back into my kitchen. I breathe heavily, hugging myself with my back pressed up against the kitchen cabinet. I shakily stand up and stand over the sink as I splash cold water on my face. I wipe my face before sitting on the couch, my chin resting on my knees as I try to think what happened

'A dream maybe? But it felt like déjà vu, it felt so realistic and familiar like...'

"It already happened" I finish my train of thought

My whole mind goes blank before I shake my head

"No, no no. I'm being crazy, that can't have happened before because I was born and raised here. I never lived in a traditional Japanese house, my grandparents died in a crash and I never had a nanny or anything. So I was just hallucinating, yep definitely hallucinating"

I stand up, dust myself off and walk back to my room. I push Rangiku over a little before crawling under the covers and closing my eyes. Trouble is...I can't sleep

**Tōshirō's POV**  
A soft female voice is singing somewhere. I climb out of the spare bed and follow the voice to Yuki's room, the door is open a crack, her curtains aren't drawn showing the full moon with snow falling around it. I tilt my head so I can see the bed, Matsumoto is sprawled across the bed and Yuki is resting her head on a girl with long brown hair, pale skin, a white kimono secured with a ice blue obi belt knees, she's singing Yuki to sleep.

_Then flurry of cold snow continues,  
And a baby's repeating cry._

Her right hand is cradling the young girl's face and her left holding Yuki's hand as she sings softly. I watch as Yuki's breathing becomes steady and even, her pale skin glowing in the bright moonlight.

_Wishing to get back home in a hurry across the border,  
That's my parents' home which can be seen far away.  
That's my parents' home which can be seen far away._

The last note stays in the air before the girl gets up carefully gets up and kisses Yuki's forehead  
"Goodnight, tender princess"  
She smiles softly before her body disintegrates into snow that gently travels through the air. Shirayukihime no joō can be in physical form, for a limited time. Interesting, and impossible surely. But I have evidence before me.

I go back to the guest room but pass a picture of Yuki with her arm slung around an older woman's shoulder. Yuki, though has long dark brown hair, the woman next to her has fair hair. They're both smiling and look happy. I study the woman closely, I swear I've seen her before but...I don't know where. A strange thought hits me, Yuki hasn't seen her mother in over a year, her memories of her childhood are very vague and Rangiku thinks she looks like Madoka Aizen. If Madoka Aizen framed her death and ran to here with her daughter, it would explain Yuki. But why would she leave her alone? What if Aizen had come back and stolen back his daughter? Why wouldn't she work here so she could keep an eye and protect her daughter? I think hard, and remember that Kidō that messes with people's memories are extremely rare and probably dangerous. What if Madoka died giving her daughter false memories? My eyes stare into Yuki's smiling face and I whisper

"And Yuki doesn't know"

**I'll try to update soon, I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope you keep on reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter YAY :D! (I very happy for some reason or other) Please R&R, favorite & follow!**

**Yuki's POV**

I wake up when Rangiku calls out

"Hey! I'm hungry! And I want cute clothes!"

I groan and pull the covers above my head but she continues whining "Yuki, please, I'll be on my best behaviour"

I sigh and kick off the covers as I think to myself

'Note to self: NEVER have kids'

She claps "Yay! Come on, come on. Maybe we could go have breakfast out in one of those cafay thingy majiggees and then go to that nice big store with all the cute clothes and then.."

I pull on a dress and tights and she frowns "Yuki, do you always wear black?"

"Yep" I answer as I brush my hair and slide in a few pins

"Why?"

"Well, one it is a basic colour and two it is my favorite"

"But it is sooooo dreary, and you look so cute in lilac"

"How do you know that?" I ask, spinning around to meet her eyes

"Through one of the pictures in your mom's bedroom, when you had long brown hair"

I groan "Why does she insist to have that picture"

"Maybe it's her message to undye your hair and wear colours that aren't black"

"I like my hair black, it's not like my dad's then" I say before I cover my mouth, cursing myself for letting that slip out

She blinks "Why don't you want it to not look like your dad's?"

I say nothing as I shove a wallet, a bags for the groceries and quickly grab the music box on my shelf into a messenger bag before slipping on a pair of gloves

"Tōshirō, we're going now"

"Go on ahead, I'll see you guys later" he shouts from the guest bedroom

"How will you know where we are?" I ask

"He'll find us Yuki don't worry, I know you don't want to be seperated for a single minute and all cause you love each other but.." Rangiku babbles and I just block it out and open the front door

"See you then"

Before stepping out with Rangiku following. All the way through shopping she asks and pouts and begs, and I mean literally on her knees begging to buy clothes. I know my face was red from embarressment. After I buy food, I finally allow Rangiku to go to a clothes store. I'm waiting outside for almost a whole hour before Tōshirō strolls up

"Why did you let her go in there by herself?" his usual frown on his face

"Why do you have a pernament frown?" I shoot back

He says nothing as he leans against a pillar nearby, and my face feels hot and red all of a sudden. I look away and sigh

"I'll go find her"

"Good luck" he mutters

I wind my way through the store, going down each aisle and standing on my tippy toes to see Rangiku at the counter and having a shouting match with an assistant. I sigh and go over, she waves

"Yuki, please explain-"

"I'm so sorry, she got seperated from the group, she tends to shout and get carried away" I say with a soft smile "If you get my meaning"

The shop assisstant frowns before nodding "Of course, I'm so sorry"

"Oh no, don't worry" I say again taking Rangiku's arm "Come on Rangiku, let's get breakfast"

"But-" she begins and I pinch her arm hard making her yelp a little

I drag her back through the shop and take her to Tōshirō who frowns when he sees us

"What did she do?"

"Don't wanna know" I sigh and breath in a few times "Ok, we are going to be normal and get breakfast. That means no dissapearing, no shouting at shop keepers or assistants or anything like that. Just be normal"

"That is normal for Rangiku" Tōshirō mutters

I glare before handing over some money to Tōshirō "Ok, you guys go over to there and order yourselves breakfast, I've gotta go fix something"

"Can I come?" Rangiku asks

"No, look I'll only be a few minutes" I say and quickly go over to a jewellers and go up to the counter

"How can I help you?" the person serving asks

"Um, can I speak to Mr Nakahara please?"

As if on cue, Nakahara, my mom's friend comes out. His sparkling green eyes make his slightly wrinkled face and greying black hair almost invisable, he smiles

"Ah! Yuki! So good to see you again, looking lovely as always"

"Thanks, good to see you too" I say and accept his hug

"So, I'm guessing you brought the box again?"

"Yes" I nod as I reach into my bag and hand him the square mahogany box

He studies it and opens the box "It still doesn't play?"

"No, sadly, I was wandering what you could do about it?"

"Well, I'd have to keep it for a day or two if that is okay?"

"Of course"

"If I fix it before then, I'll call you. How's your mother?"

"She's still in China"

"Busy as always dear Madoka. Anyway, I won't keep you, have a nice day"

"You too" I wave as I go across into the small cafe where Tōshirō and Rangiku are sitting

"Yuki!" Rangiku waves

"Hey" I say as I sit next to her and across from Tōshirō, again I feel my face go a little red

"We have this money they gave us after we ordered" Rangiku hands me over change

"Change, thanks" I say as I get up and order tea and an omelette

When I sit down, Rangiku asks me

"What were you doing?"

"Oh just getting my music box repaired" I say as I take a mouthful of my omelette

"What music box?" Tōshirō asks leaning back in his chair and guess what? Frowning

"A music box that was given to me when I was child"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It won't play it's tune" I sigh as I lean back in my chair "It hasn't played its tune in a while"

Tōshirō frowns and looks deep in thought, as he looks into my eyes. Again I feel flustered, Rangiku grins again. I leave a tip and we go back to the apartment...

* * *

**Tōshirō's POV**

Again, the soft melody drifts through the air. I quickly get up, go inside Yuki's room and wait with my arms crossed. Shirayukihime no joō frowns a little when she sees me but quickly regains her composure

"I'm guessing you want to know about her past?"

"You guess correctly"

She smiles a little and brushes the hair away from Yuki's eyes

"Yuki Hio, daughter of Sosuke and Madoka Aizen. Brilliant ice skater and artist, fear of going to sleep and of being alone. Stubborn but friendly and fiercely protective of those close to her. Her Gigai was specially made to completely contain her Reistu. Though sometimes, it can slip through. After Aizen kidnapped her and trained her in Heuco Mundo so she could be his secret weapon, Madoka had to seal her memories and replace them to stop Yuki from falling into madness"

I stare as I take in the information, Yuki's father, Aizen, trained her to be a weapon

"What does she mean she's a failure, is it because she reacts sensitively to spiritual pressure?"

She nods "His technique was off, he messed up her ability to sense and detect spiritual pressure. Every day, Aizen worked her to the bone so she would be a success, some nights she'd try and kill herself, seeing no way out of her hell. I sang her to sleep every night so she could at least escape that way. Then someone gave her a pencil and the black sketch pad and she would sketch her fear away. Though that seal is weakening now, she's remembering. I'd advice you to take her to the Soul Society immediately"

"Why?"

"Because she'll die otherwise"

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

Multiple images flicker through my head, a man with slicked back brown hair and brown eyes. He's saying something but I can only catch a few words, like a memory

"Yuki...princess...mother...traitor...death...pain...failure"

It morphs into the girl with brown hair cradling my head as she sings a song I cannot here, her eyes full of pain and sorrow.

A scythe covered in blood in my hands, before me a body. I drop the scythe as I scream.

The man with brown hair rubbing my cheek as he says "You may be mine yet"

Silence and darkness...Lonely darkness until a voice whispers

"Please wake up, Yuki...please"

**I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope you continue to read and I hope you will read and enjoy my other fanfics!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, haven't written for a while, seeing that my mind was empty but then I looked at drafts for this story and I got my mind back! YAY! Please enjoy**

**Tōshirō's POV**

I quickly shake Matsumoto awake

"Uh...Captain it's like...3 a.m. Why do I have to get up?" She groans

"If we don't get to the Soul Society soon, Yuki's going to die"

Her eyes and whole body become alert "I'll sort out our passage in"

I nod and go over to Yuki who's tossing, turning, moaning and crying in her sleep. I quickly give her Soul Candy before taking one myself. I pick her up and follow Matsumoto's spiritual pressure up to the roof where she's prepared an emergency Senkaimon. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Shirayukihime no joō standing still, snow whirling around her with an emotionless face. I give her a quick nod of reassurance before using Shunpō to run through the Senkaimon.

**Yuki's POV**

Something inside of me shatters like glass. Pictures of my life, real life, flood my mind. My mother, grandmother and father, all of them, how they lived and how they died, everything. I feel my chest hurt like I'm crying or longing to see them. My home, my friends, the murders...I see them all no matter how painful or sad...

"Little Ojou-sama"my grandmother whispers as she strokes my cheek "You must run away now, go to your friend's house and don't go anywhere else until your mother comes to get you, okay?"

"Yes obaasan" I nod before skipping out of my house, a small bag in my hands full of a few possessions. I navigate my way through the streets until I come to my friend's house as the sun starts to hide behind the clouds. But, their lamps aren't lit, why? I go inside and see Chichi with his zanpakutō run through my friend's father, he smiles a little when he sees me

"Ah, Yuki, so glad you could join us"

I turn and run through the streets, tears leaving my eyes as I run. My mother always advised me to control my spiritual pressure but I can't and I know that everything around me is turning into a winter wonderland. My tears turn into snow and I know this is bad but I don't stop, I can't. I keep on running. Not caring for the angry shouts or the people trying to stop me. I run until my feet bleed and I keep on running.  
I stop when I've ran all around the district and I'm back at my house. It's dark and the moon is high in the sky which is filled with premature snow. Each step I take leaves snow and ice trailing behind me. I peak through the crack in the door and see Chichi walking towards my grandmother

"Aizen? Why? Why are you hurting your family?" she asks, horror filling her pale blue eyes

"Well, you could say, I'm becoming one of those Gods that you worship so dearly" he replies before impaling her in the chest, he goes closer and says in a whisper "So I can teach Yuki to her true potential, don't you want your 'Ojou-sama' to be powerful and great?"

"You're an evil man, and there is no room for evil in this world" she spits

He shrugs and pulls the sword out of her, she crumples to the ground, lifeless. He looks out the window and sighs

"Yuki, I will be with you in but a moment. Please do not run away"

I'm about to when I feel my whole body freeze, I can't move, at all. He's used a binding spell on me. I wriggle and wriggle but can't break free but then I remember

'Stay calm and concentrate all of your spiritual pressure to go bursting out of you"

I close my eyes, imaging the spiritual pressure to be binding my hands together and use all of my strength and will power to push them outwards, wind explodes from me and sends the whole area in turmoil. Lightly falling snow turns into a blizzard surrounding me and I breathe out, willing it to calm and hide itself in me. I take in a few calm breathes, willing to myself to calm down. You can't do anything when you're not calm. I whisper to myself as I go in

"I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid" though my voice is shaking "I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid"

I am now standing over my grandmother, who is no longer breathing. I bend down and gently close her eyelids. I brush a strand of her white hair away from her face

"Rest in peace obaasan"

I then get up, still telling myself I'm not afraid when someone snatches me up from behind...

* * *

"Yuki, though I may be leaving you, I'm always right here" my mother says as she points at my heart. She kisses my forehead as she whispers with tears falling from her eyes "I love you, Yuki"

I frown and then the impossible pain hits my head. My mother is kneeling in front of me, both of her hands on my temples as she whispers something. I hold her wrists, trying to pull away from her but she remains strong. I begin to whimper as the pain is getting to me. I cry and lash out, trying to get rid of the pain. She keeps on whispering and I start to quietly beg

"Please, please, please, stop it, it hurts, stop it"

A light explodes from her hands and she flies back. I see her smile weakly as my eyes close. Welcoming the darkness. Setting me into yet another painful memory.

**Toshiro's POV**

In my arms, Yuki's is becoming impossibly paler. I speed up my Shunpō and try to search for the exit. Her tears dance through the wind behind us. I look back to see the hell butterflies running behind us with Matsumoto. She looks tired and worried. The air around my begins to get colder and I look down to see Yuki's tears are turning into snow as they leave her eyes, her hair starting to slowly become white at the ends. I bite the inside of my mouth and use the rest of my energy to speed up my Shunpō. Hoping that I won't be too late.

**  
****Yuki's POV**

The memories suddenly stop, I'm in a strange place. It's a clearing in a thick wood, with trees covered in snow surrounding me in a circle. Above me is a clear sky, only lit by a full moon. I shiver and realise I'm in a strap dress

"Great, I'm in a forest in the middle of winter and all I have is a strap dress"

I rub my arms but then rub my stomach and back, realising the movement will heat up my arms as well as my body. I stop when something cold lands on my shoulder, I turn my head and see a piece of snow, melting into cold water. Slowly, I look up and see snow drifting through the air. Falling onto my bare arms, my bare shoulders, legs and head. I shiver uncontrollably and soon fall to the ground. I begin to feel numb to a point I can't cry, I can't speak, I can't move, I...I...I can't think, I, I'm lonely. So lonely in this place...Far away from anywhere else. Just...so...cold


End file.
